testtubefandomcom-20200215-history
Community Central:Central user pages
Please see the policy below before making on this wiki. Wiki user pages User pages facilitate communication among participants in a wiki. Logged in users have a user page and talk page on every Wikia. You can find your own userpage at on any Wikia site. User pages are not necessarily home pages, but a way of organizing the work that you are doing on a particular wiki and a way of helping other editors to understand with whom they're working. Like any page on a wiki, your user page can be edited by anyone. It is commonly expected that others will not edit except to make minor corrections or improvements. What to put on your userpage Some people add information about themselves, possibly including contact information and information about their areas of expertise and interest, likes and dislikes and so on. You can use your user page to help you to use a wiki more effectively: to list "to do" information, works in progress, reminders, useful links, and so forth. Many wikis have that you can use on your user page to express certain interests and preferences. Ask the community on your wiki if they have these, or look in the template namespace for options. On many wikis, you can to provide some information on which languages you can write in. Multiple userpages You have a separate user page for every Wikia site you edit. If you occasionally edit more than one, the community may find it helpful if you just link to your main userpage from the other wikis you edit. For example, if you usually edit the pets wiki, and occasionally edit the biology and blogging wikis, you can add this to your user pages on the biology and blogging wikis: :My home wiki is the Pets Wikia. Please see my user page there. which will display as: :My home wiki is the Pets Wikia. Please see my user page there. User page policy on the Central Wikia Community Central (community.wikia.com), unlike a typical Wikia wiki, is for coordinating the use of the thousands of Wikia wikis. Users are welcome to have user pages about themselves, but please keep in mind that Wikia is not a free personal hosting site, web storage facility, or image repository. If you intend to use your user page or upload images solely for such purposes, please note that they may be subject to deletion. Image uploads for user pages *Users who are contributing to one or more Wikia wiki(s) may upload a number of images of their choice solely for use on their user page. **If you are uploading more than a reasonable amount of images in a short period of time, you may be asked by an administrator to stop. *All images other than personal photographs of yourself must be freely licensed. Images taken without permission from other sites should not be put on your user page on Community Central. See also Wikipedia's user page guidelines - the same guidelines broadly apply to Wikia sites and part of this page was derived from these guidelines. User page User page ja:Help:利用者ページ zh:Help:用戶頁面 fi:Suomen_Wikia:Keskuswikian käyttäjäsivut